


Five Times Andrea Gillette was Glad She Had Her Penis

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Electric Seas [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, five things, trans woman character, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, being a woman isn't easy. But most of the time Andrea can find something to smile about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Andrea Gillette was Glad She Had Her Penis

1\. When she was five, one of her sister's friends was a kid named Max. She and Lisa and Max used to run around in the trees around their parents' estate, whenever they got a chance.

It was January and they'd been running around for a few hours when Max said he knew how to write his name in the snow. Lisa thought it was gross; Andrea thought it was hilarious. It may not have been an important life skill, but it was certainly something she was happy she'd spent the effort learning.

* * *

2\. By the time Andrea had gotten into the libsci program at Cambridge she'd had the hormone tattoo for a year, so when she got on board the Dauntless and met her co-workers for the first time she'd already gotten pretty settled into it.

She liked the other librarians. Steve was their pilot and did admin coding behind the scenes, and didn't talk much; James started out distantly formal but loosened up considerably after they got drunk together their first night out of harbor.

James also won points with her because when she told him what the tattoo was for, his "Oh, okay," didn't have any hint of shock.

And it was totally worth it, that time when they were all sitting around drinking and the guys started comparing the names they'd given their dicks at puberty, to sit back and say, "I still call her Princess Bitchkitty," just to see the looks on their faces.

* * *

3\. A few weeks later they'd finished their first loop around the islands and were heading back to Port Royal for linkup, and she and James got to talking about sex.

"Mostly women," she admitted. "I just really like going down on women."

"Mostly men," he said, and grinned. "Same reason."

She laughed. He took another sip of beer and said, "Not that I don't like women, too--and speaking of which, I just thought I should say, not that I want to assume how you feel about that sort of thing, but the offer's open."

She thought about that when she went to bed that night, and all the next day, and before they hit port again she got James on his knees behind the stacks. He was patient with her (and as weird as it felt to say "Please don't touch my balls" he just smiled and said "I'll be careful,") and the resulting sex was as excellent an argument for keeping those nerve endings in place as she'd ever had.

* * *

4\. Pissing over the stern of the ship. That would have been a lot harder otherwise, especially while drunk.

* * *

5\. They were minutes from casting off from Tortuga when the door signaled. Since Steve was busy and James was shelving, Andrea ran to get it.

It was Scarlett, shivering from sea-spray. Andrea stared for a good three seconds before she yanked her inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye," Scarlett said, then leaned forward and kissed her.

Oh--oh! Andrea swallowed when she pulled away, then said, "We're leaving--"

"How long?"

She risked a look back at the pilots' cabin. "Ten minutes?"

Scarlett bit her lower lip anxiously. "Do you think I can give you an orgasm in ten minutes?"

And that feeling, there in her chest, it was like her entire body was grinning. "I think so," she answered, "But only because I've had lots of practice."


End file.
